rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor vs Program PT 2 (Shade vs Bohman)
Bohman has Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Ai, Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Aqua, Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Earth, Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Flame, Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Lightning, and Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Windy on the field and 3 facedowns, while Shade has Paladin of Darkspace Dragon, Neo Cosmic-Eyes Darkspace Dragon, Galaxy Darkspace Psychic Dragon, Cosmic-Eyes Terror Darkspace Dragon, Alpha Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon, and Cyberspace-Eyes Darkspace Dragon on the field and 2 facedowns, plus 2 monsters in his Pendulum Zone, both have 8000 Life Points, and its Bohman’s turn Bohman: You might as well give it up, I have the power of all the Ignis! Shade: Their power alone isn’t enough to defeat me! Bohman: Oh no? Then maybe this will, I set my 6 monsters on the field in the Link Arrows! Shade: You’re placing those 6 monsters named after the Ignis in the Link Arrows!? (All 6 of Bohman’s monsters went into the Link Arrows) Bohman: I Link Summon! Link 6, Divine Hydradrive Behemoth Dragon! (A Divine Dragon That’s the size of a behemoth appeared on the field with 5000 Attack Points) Shade: Is that thing supposed to scare me, because you’ll never defeat me with that monster alone while I have 6 powerful ones, by summoning method! Bohman: You’re forgetting I have my continuous spell, I now summon every last powerful monster in my Extra Deck! I Summon Tesseract Hydradrive Monarch, 3 copies of Rousing Hydradrive Monarch, and Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon! (5 more of Bohman’s monsters appeared on the field) Bohman: Now that I have all I need, I can send my continuous spell to the graveyard! (Hydradrive Call was destroyed) Bohman: I have all I need, I have my Divine Hydradrive Behemoth Dragon in the Extra Monster Zone, and my other monsters in the main monster zone! Now I activate Judgement Arrows! Shade: I was waiting for that card, but it doesn’t matter, I’ll get rid of it eventually. Bohman: You won’t be getting rid of anything, because I place 5 Hydradrive counters on Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon! With those counters, it gains 1000 Attack Points each! (Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon‘s Attack Points rose to 5000) Bohman: Now the effect of Judgement Arrows activates, all my monsters Attack Points are doubled! (All of Bohman‘s monsters Attack Points have all doubled) Shade: 4 monsters with 6000 Attack Points!? and 2 monsters with 10,000 Attack Points!? Bohman: Enough to wipe you out, But before I attack, I activate Hydradrive Storm! It destroys all your facedown cards! (All of Shade’s facedown cards have been destroyed) Bohman: Now my monsters, attack all of Shade’s monsters and end this duel! (All of Bohman’s monsters attacked and destroyed all of Shade’s monsters, as Shade’s Life Points dropped to 0) Giovanni and Chaos: EMPEROR!!! (Shade groans in pain as Chaos and Giovanni help him back to his feet, Bohman turned around to the heroes with a smile on his face) Bohman: Do you see my friends? it‘s over! our worlds are- (But sadly it was cut short as Bohman was sliced into pieces by Primus and the other inquisitors with some red bladed boomerangs) Yusaku: Bohman! Jaden: No! (The destroyed Bohman layed on the ground in pieces as Primus walked to see if Bohman told the truth, but instead Primus found a lie) Primus: GRR he tricked us! He didn't absorb the Ignis! (Shade got back to his feet very angry as his ship revealed cannons, shocking the heroes as Shade yelled) Shade: FIRE!! (Then Shade's ship unleashed powerful lasers, As it blasted the heroes, They all screamed from the impact, the Sailor Guardians tried to protect themselves and their new friends but the blast was to strong) Shade: How dare they humiliate me! ME THE RULER OF THE SHADOW REALM!!! (Then all of a sudden, something tired to blast them, they all see a gunship landing next to the heroes and out of the gunship, were these men in royal armor, similar to clone troopers rushed in as some them started to blast Shade and his pals while some of them rescued the heroes) Royal guard 1: Hurry, Hurry move it! Royal guard 2: Working on it! (The Inquisitors brought out these laser swords and reflected some of the attacks back at the troopers All the heroes were rescued, as they all got on the gunship, same with the men, then the gunship took off, then it was out of sight, Shade roared in anger as he directs his anger towards his minions) Shade: I can’t believe I lost! WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!? IT’S YOUR FAULT I LOST!!! Primus: Giovanni, Chaos, whenever he loses a duel, he blames everyone of us. 13th Sister: (Scoffs) That foolish just sent a program so he could rescue the heroes from right under our nose, wise move from our enemy 1st Brother: Yeah after all, Shade can have a moment when he loses Chaos: We see (Shade sighs to calm his mind) Shade: They won this battle but they won't win the war, 1st Brother, 21st Sister take Bohman's remains back to Darkstar, it's time Bohman served a new master (1st Brother and 21st Sister bow to their master) 21st Sister: It shall be done my lord! (1st Brother and 21st Sister went to pick up the remains of Bohman, only to see that the remains of him were already gone) 1st Brother: Sir, the remains of him are gone, the heroes must’ve gotten what’s left of him. Shade: NOOOOO!!!!!! Primus; Regardless if you had won my lord, you could've blast the heroes to bits Shade: Indeed I would've done that, come it's time to prepare for the war The three villains walk back into the flagship, and head into Dr. Darkstar's lab) Dr. Darkstar: Gutten tag Emperor Shade: Did you collect the data I sent you Doctor? Dr. Darkstar: Yes I have, I collected the data from each foe the Duelists, Ash Ketchum and the Sailor Guardians have all defeated Shade: Good work Darkstar (Inside each capsules were enemies Atem, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, Yusaku, Ash and the Sailor Guardians defeated as Shade laughed as each of them were reborn into this world)